DTKAU BOOK THREE (3) THE GOBLIN EMPIRE
by azgbchdfjlvhmnsshwawprytthking
Summary: After defeating Oghar an Orc so BIG that he could have easily been mistaken for an Ogre you are faced with an entire Goblin Empire!
1. Chapter 1 LEGENDS OF THE GOBLIN GOD KING

DTN S3E1 DTKAU S3 The Goblin Empire E1 Legends of the Goblin God King

Alright so,

last time we played

you defeated the Orc

or Ogre

Ogre-han

somethin

somethin

uh...

smacks lips

and got through Longtail's

DESTINY

in the Dungeon

now you seem to have to

fight your way through

a...

in the next part

of the uh... dungeon

which looks like it's going

to be

a goblin empire

Let's find out together

as I recall

you are already level

eleven (11)

or or

twelve (12)

somewhere between level

eleven (11) and twelve (12)

this is where you are

the goblin empire

designed the unlike other

prisons

in this dungeon

became known as

as laboratory

where celestials

saw did

prisoners

to research the nature

of evil

and how to understand

to keep it best

in

check

so uh...

the place you are entering

is uh...

laboratory

or use to be...

when the celestials

built this part of the

complex

it was a laboratour

torture laboratory

where angels tortured demons

to try and understand why

why demons are evil

not just angels but

Celestials

Archons

and uhh...

deity designed beings

that inturn

designed this complex

for the purpose of torturing

demons

and things

abyssal

and

infernal creatures

to try and understand

what makes them evil

while many of the lawful

good angels

and archons

found

it's practice

lawful neutral

and chaotic good guardians

were less violent

...

In the End

Angels' turned a blind eye

and allowed the harm

less experiments

contingent

like many areas

this region

is a MAZE

of rooms and hallways

it remained

unchanged

for centuries

and even following the

CHAOS

of the first earthquake

though inhabitants fled

and Lords were dispelled

some occupants remained

bloodthirsty

while the region did not

change

drastically as

others had

it did not escape unscaved

turns head

the air is dry

dusty and unmoving

not unlike being in a tome

you're walking through these

claustrophobic hallways

hear strange echoes

and sounds everywhere

as drafts of

hot and cold air

cut through the corridors

at irregular intervals

it is at once inhospitable

and unnerving

now home to three (3)

goblinoid races

flies of various wild beast

you have more to worry about

than mere traps and spooky

noises

unexplainable visions

inhabitants here

are added to the Celestial

skills magic

al traps

crude but effective traps

their own

fire scything blades

and pit traps

like navigating this region

difficult for

lower level people

but you have to be

between level eleven (11)

and twelve (12)

I like your odds

I'd wager on you

before the newest visitors

arrived

dungeon contained

an undistorted hierarchy

of celestials guard

against potential escapees

aside and the Angels

stood vigilant

against potential escape

demons inside

vigiliant against

all sides

all manner of evil

confined within

after the earthquake

all that changed

majority of rooms

empty and the demons

find the remaining cells

had any hope of escape

the region was abandoned

many celestials

LOST IT

Lies in the light

weapon over centuries

followed the decision

to kill the region

was made

and while the angels

looked upon it

lay creatures lied to it

another region

looking for a new home

horme was as common as justice

GOBLINOIDS

arrived in mass

digging through the outer hall

Following the dare-o

and drow

however the northern western

treachers of the dungeon

had already been claimed

and the creatures were

clearly pushed

Klauth

years went by

more and more

GOBLINS

drived in migration

became easier

once they arrived

cast swarm

and goblins

skirmished with the bugbears

bugbears warred with the

hobgoblins

they returned to the

their way of life

fights over territory became

as common as goblin tribe

REMAINS

as hundreds of years of WAR

WARFARE

led to goblinoids trading

control like currency

no angel force ever stayed in

POWER

for more than a generation

and to goblinoids that's

more than eight (8) years

and conditions of the region

dates like clocks

no matter what the goblin king

says for centuries

...

for centuries

the bugbears have fought

a two (2) front war

the goblins and hobgoblins

never allying

to either

seeking to route the other

races region

turn and look

their strength and curiosity

easily dominate

Goblins and rabble

and force the hobgoblins

to the overmote region

they learn to use the traps

built by the

Celestials

often learning the lessons

hobgoblins into them

only the shear number (#)

goblins and tactics

the hobgoblins prevented

from totally dominating

the region

as the soul goblinoid

RACE

the hobgoblins recently

overshadowed by the hobgoblins

humanoids in the region

complete the dungeon

plant to invade

assert control over

REGION

Their tactics and stratedgy

are sound by the

their numbers (#s)

diminished

they are never able to claim

a scant portion of the

region

once they ruled the northeast

portion of the dungeon

but their rule was cut short

by the

the earthquake

the damage done to their

domains

staggering

desimated as a result

DOT

result by the

center of the dungeon

had been trapped by the

Goblilns

and Bugbears

PRESENTS

Goblins' lead by their king

Succet

in recent years

they are by far the most

the meth

the most numerous race

their shear number (#)

allowed them to hold their

round against the Bugbears

for centuries

surprisingly,

they had few...

overt

Clashe(s)

Goblins

the Bugbears

the large enough threat

smaller contigency

of hobgoblins

often went unnoticed

over the years

a stalemate has emerged

an uneasy staggered

PRO

has emerged

EVOLVED

the racist are content

they are far from it

recently a force like

none before arrived

long stamped to bring order

the region

has declared a new GOD

HAS ARRIVED

a statue of his

likeness lies

at the east

it is nothing less than

AWE inspiring

the goblins AT LAST

have a champion to

SMITE their foes

aggressors

the power of

the Master of Fate

and the Lord of the

Neanderthralls

Stoneshaper

the quickthinking

smiter of foes

the goblins splintered

and even within them

POWER

he is uneven and unable

to tribe

their own random culture

the Goblins now page homage

their great GOD

who graces them

power and terror

promises them

to rain justice

upon their enemies

upon hearing NEWS of this

their new deity

their Goblin King became

ENRAGED

as his kingdom became

entranced with the concept

of the death of the Goblin

GOD

he sensed his power

and influence sliping

(Slipknot)

pleasurers to the king

suggested

to embrace the new religion

LOOK


	2. Chapter 2 METAGAME THINKING

DTN S3E2 METAGAME THINKING

turns away

Succet

sat against the new god

and advisors

froze

and

imprisoned him

for heresey

the superstitious guards

said the Goblinking

lay in the

chest of the shadows

charismatic

advisor known as

ARGLISS

assumed the THRONE

perclaiming his

SOUTH KING

and dungeoneer of

THEIR GOD

and in one (1) fowl swoop!

he re-united their

troubled people

and lead a force

to a new religion

one (1) that could be used

whatever laws he choose

though the will of their

NEW GOD

impwhile

one (1) noticed

the new king

systemmatically

changed the entire

culture in a few

breached strokes

bending them in the direction

his personal

DEALS

the new goblinking was

Sa-soul

as a doppleganger

he wondered what he

brought into this region

less than a decade ago

used by the Goblins

while able to hide his

form his brilliant

MIND

the dopplegangers

found out

Succet became advisor to the

King

and when the opportunity

to become more

presented itself

he seized it

despite his brilliance

and unploting mind

the sea opens at once

the truth of this deity

seems

in truth this deity

it was nothing more than

a wayward

Hunter turned to

stone by a copper

priced room

SEAL

uh...

Frightened by the

CREATURE

Eyes went wide

and arms over his

HEAD

in a meager attempt

to protect himself

it was in this pose that

the most unfortunately

petrified

Cockatrice

the goblins that

followed

interpreting the stone

Goblets fearful

expression concluded

the new and powerful

Goblin God was

Demanding a favor

and emotion

could be explain

in this awkward

Statue

the majority of Goblins

followed

the random goblin king

sized it

er... minority

broken off and befalled

on the resistance movement

they continued to follow

their own religion

and dispised for the new King

forsworn and forsaken crown

they are not alone in their

opposition to the

DUNGEON

stare

look up a little

go back to reading

the goblins found themselves

leaving off ferocious attacks

and uncanny strategies

after Argliss

finded the throne

a new Goblin king has struct

a pact

and the Hobgoblins that remain

and now they serve the goblin

God King as instructors

and advisors and enforcers

using wards and howlers as

MAGIC

they created fast attack units

like nothing ever seen

the Goblins couldn't even

conceive of

their new allies and

tactics and new Goblin God

driven back the bugbears

asserting their control over

the majority

the region

now the goblins

ARGLISS

fights a two front war

for the first time in their

history

the rabble goblins in the south

BUGBEARS in the north

harrassmenship away

and now Argliss's empire

bugbit using it

every bit of cunning and

TRICKERY

at their disposal

for all their bravado

under Argliss are friendly

and in control of the region

DOMINATED

by an iron fist in the

REGION

and an island on that

can not be

OPPRESSED

what else?

but the region is not

all goblins

blows

religions

in addition to the goblinoids

outer-beast call this

region home

dire wolves, a few undead

traps that the goblin

can not see straight

looks

more than a few

etheral marauders

were trapped in this region

around the time of this

EARTHQUAKE

for most parts

they make their home

the Northeastern section

of the dungeon

whether they brought in

by the celestials

that curtail the act of

activities of the goblinoids

or are simply here due to

the aftermath

of the earthquake

this region is home to a

number (#) of blink dogs

they can be found throughout

the dungeon

except for the domain

of the Goblin King

here they are hunted as

VERMIN

the goblins the blink dogs

are mainly found in the

norther room

eastern sections of the

dungeon

the most unique thing in

dungeon is the Goblin King's

mount

a Yeth hound

how

came

to

be

trapped

in this region

unknown

shortly after Argliss

rised to power

it arrived and immediately

charred

charged

his hobgoblines

taskmasters with capturing

and turning it into

his personal mount

while most of the traps

were designed to

contain and hold

occupants of the dungeon

full of puzzels

and suffer less of the

CELESTIALS

real hands

if that weren't enough

to the northwest

you'd be more than trapped

be made to secure

his kingdom

lastly to secure

darkness a halfling

adventure

searches for a powerful

artifact

that has slipped through

the goblin kings grasp

looks directly at you

twist neck

knods head

looks back quick

the Halfling

found throughout the region

is a halfling adventurer

named Bartleby

or Bartlebi

it is very likely that you

that you will encounter him

long before you fine

what(ch) you(re) looking

for

Bartleby a

along with the goblinoids

and inhabitants of the

dungeon

a military halfling named

Bartleby

while the halfling normally

is found

he is by no means stationary

you have a chance of

encountering him

where in the dungeon

(or maybe

we're in the dungeon)

how the halfling entered

the dungeon is

UNKNOWN

he is in league with

the Goblin King

and searches for a

Mysterious artifact

of alledgly great power

while the goblins know

the halfling (...)

they don't know much

any attempt to gleam

information

of the captured goblin

halfling is in the dungeon

and a deck system is

...

that he is attacked

otherwise they are to

leave him alone

looks closer at reading

rolls eyes

looks up

Well that's a lot of

BACKSTORY

that you have no reason

to know

but uh...

I guess thats

METAGAME THINKING

term us


	3. Chapter 3 Picking Up Some Wares

S3E3 Picking Up Some Wares

S3E3

Well...

I don't really

remember where we left off

so I'm just going to pick up

somewhere

and its uh...

and its already kind of late

so I'm going to try and

keep my voice down

and talk softly

I hope I hope

the camera

uh... the microphone

picks it up

this hidden room is

in good repair

simple desk and chair

large oak bookcase

are the only furnashing

the desk is empty

but a number of small

bottles

are scattered

over the shelves of the

book case

a silver

a sliver of

of light

fills out into the hallway

from a crack in the wall

soft grunting and sounds

can be heard from behind

the wall

a sliver of yellow light

spills out into the hallway

from a crack in the wall

grunting sounds can be heard

behind it

an oddly shaped room opens

in the middle of the room

sounds to the northern wall

a stone door

the room contains no

furnishings

other than a sack of

four (4) strong boxes

one (1) on top of the other

whatever the sound

the room is gone for now

the door leading to this

room is locked

you use the open lock skill

this is a simply furnished

room

with a small cot and a table

a tattered pillow

and a blanket rest on the cot

they both reek of mold

and mildew

on the table is a

gold ring and a hefty

book

there is a stray dire wolf

you hear a low deep growl

you approach an open chamber

a wondering dire wolf

the hallways and hackles

raised

snarls at you

bearing it's fangs menacingly

from the darkness ahead

towards from the back of my

dark room is a circular halo

the wells placement is a

town square fountain

the prince-able difference

of the well

has no discernable bottom

infront of the well is a

small sack

the gems

coming out of it

the room starts filling with

water

you get the gems and escape

the room

this massive room is

furnished

with hides and skulls and

trophies

of more profitable

spurs tribe for the

Bugbears

the walls are rough

and entowered

crude

ruins and hairlined cracks

the floor stained badly

the stats of bones litterate

in the middle of the room

is a squat wide table

with a large map placed on it

around the room are four (4)

bugbears

the largest snarls at you

and reaches for it's club

you fight the bugbear(s)

all four (4) of them

and kill them for XP

(experience)

you're like what

level twelve (12)

well you are getting close

to level thirteen (13)

if you are not level

thirteen (13)

and then once you are level

fourteen (14)

you are something to be

proud of

right now you are not

something to be proud of

even though you are still

a badass

did I mention you slayed

those four bugbears

a secret door leading to this

has not been found in

centuries

it is completely flushed

with the stone

and even as you know

its there

you have to pry it open

this room is cramped

due to a large pedistal

that takes up the center

of the room

the top of the pedistal is

covered

black velvet

nestled in the center of the

velvet

the single flat black stone

oddly there is no dust

in the room

trying to get through the

worlds' largest dungeon

really makes me think

a lot

it just seems like such a

collage of

unfunctioning descriptions

and it is very difficult to

make this into a sensible

piece

in your mind

it is featured in the

Guiness book of world records

and it has a lot of hype on

the cover

to actually buy a new

brand new copy

would be around two (2)

hundred (00) (200)

dollars

which you could have bought

a PS3 or xbox 360 for

at times

a large workbench stretches

along the northern wall

tools lie haphazzardly

on top or underneath it

shelves lie

tho-wa-wa

the western wall

contains scraps of iron

and brass

and copper

often in a corner of the room

rope

this room serves as the

armory

aside from various weapons

stacks of shelves adorn the

room

a group of goblinoids

seven tall and covered in

fur

they're sorting through

debris

the piles of stone

as they look up to see you

you slay all seven goblinoids

gaining XP (experience)

getting closer to level

thirteen (13)

and probably level

thirteen (13) already

empty barrels and empty

shelves

fill this room

serious need of supplies

and at all by appearance

only scraps of iron

and leather and refuse

crucifix

in stock

curious

animosity

hides and blankets

the floor you get the impression

that the

communial sleeping room

the room feels safe

to cure and you can

understand

why the bugbears

use it, fortunately

you

it is deserted

at present


	4. Chapter 4 Something to Read Through

Something to Read Through

DTN S3E4

You came to the

entry way

of the inner sanctum

a secret door can be found

fine almost powdery rubble

litters the floor of this

room

along with the west wall

there are three (3)

separate doors

based on the contents

its safe so soon

stone room

inhabitants of the dungeon

this room seems out of place

while other rooms in this

stretch

the dungeon are either wide

empty halls over small

craft fills

this room is cozy

a large goblinoid sits

placididly

in the center of the room

the liberal strange

threatening his hair

wide perhaps his man

AGE

his manner is calm

and unobtrusive

WOW this is a Bugbear!

nodes

you slay the bugbear

I'm going to say

you're at least level

thirteen (13) right now

congratulations

creativity reaking of

death

rotten meat

this small room is

dominated

by an aging goblinoid

even seated

you can tell he is well

over seven (7) feet (') (7')

tall

massive firos

waiting to snap

his hair is gray

molted

and deep scars

the bugbears face

the hands

staring from his pearch

his one (1) good eye

searches deeply curious

about him

about you

he seems to be having the

same trouble reading you

as you have reading him

...

this is Ogokin

and he would rather not fight

you

but what does that matter to

you?

you're just in it for XP

(experience)

SLAY HIM!

You slay Ogolim

soon you'll be level

fourteen (14) now

and a true badass

something to be impressed

about

GOTCH YA!

its dark

this room is nearly identical

to many rooms in the dungeon

the one (1) feature that

distinguishes it

is it's intricate path

on the floor

piles of public air

feared the dust

its already over

difficult to discern

...

in audio-able speaking

hidden in the room

in audio-able speaking

it hits you

its here

the spear is masterwork

the spear has nothing more

it is fate by which all

goblins

are tricked into entering the

room

a long way down

this simple chamber is just

quite non-descript

except for a pair of

long quality long spears

abandoned in the center

of the room

two (2) gems of the opposite

wall appear

stare back at you

like a pair of red eyes

you take the spears and

gems as treasure

STORAGE

the door to this room is

LOCKED

bugbear hide out

the door to this room is

LOCKED

the last line of defense

this room is large

appears empty

and its vessels menacing

there are no signs of goblins

occupying this room

so must still be in

in the plane of

of the bugbears

why they have chosen to leave

it empty

is a mystery evident

HOWEVER

the last line of offense

has already been abandoned

refuge

line of empty supply racks

this room feels safe

and must be secure

currently there is nothing

in the room

aside from the empty shells

the holy goblin empire

these rooms encompass the

that has recently been forged

by the

their new King

Argliss

the Goblin King

and name of their new GOD

musty smells undamaged

unknown to the rest

of the dungeon

the air here

the traps laid by the

celestials

still work

and the goblins

slayed long ago

to avoid the rooms

contain them

from these rooms the goblins

a vicious war

of conquest

retribution against the

BUGBEARS

and rebelled goblin factions

had the hobgoblins

not accepted

the offer to join Argliss

no doubt they too

would feel the Goblins wrath

the goblins are highly

suspicious

of new comers

and attack anyone on sight

BugBears occasionally

enter into the Goblin empire

to reek havoc

...

its really difficult

to make this a good time

actually

its just sort of something

to read through

it just sort of passes time

either way

writing thats not really

that comprehensible

or good

and it still provokes

some sort of

chemical reaction

and imagery

in the mind which is weird

the whole way is stretched

before you

a group of goblins

stand guard

they are strangely well organized

and well equipped

each carries a short spear

and buckler

methodically

patrolling the hallway

mowing about ten (10)

feet (') (10')

in each direction

you come across a goblin

patrol

you slay the goblin patrol

under the guidance

of the hobgoblins

the goblin forces

loyal to Argliss

the goblin king

are quite formidable

and weild short spears

wooden bucklers

attacking foes and

in a well coordinated

fashion

a well coordinated

phalanx manuever

th-the-they

advise

ADVANCE

on their enemies

with the cold percision

that has been drilled

into it

them

there hobgoblin taskmasters

the hobgoblins

for their part have

formed an effective counter

calvalry unit

trained worgs

the hobgoblins share

and dart in and out

of their foes

flanking them with

rapid fire

ATTACKS

the bugbears and rebel goblins

have not hats

success...

have not had success

the lightning attacks

of the hobgoblins

coupled with the relentless

of the foot soldiers

have proved to be an

effective

combination


	5. Chapter 5 THE GOBLIN GOD KING

S3E5 THE GOBLIN GOD KING

DTN S3E5

There is a foreign outpost

if the goblins

this long room is

an outpost for goblins

for goblin patrols

nearly a dozen goblins

know about and

through their grind

and gleaming weapons

and so on

if the goblins

assist the patrol

with this long room

an outpost for

GOBLINS

the goblin reinforcements

spill out of this room

a few hinges are laid out

in percise rows

cleafs cleafing

empty weapons

racks

rest against the wall

western wall

of the room

these aren't typical

chaotic goblins

they are well disoplined

there looks to be about ten (10)

goblinoids

in this room

you slay all the goblins

the door opens slowly

the air reeks with

unpleasent odors

the room itself is laid out

a simple cot is laid out

against a southern empty wall

while I guess the Bugbear

is matching

sits near the western wall

on the desk are notes and maps

room to various enemy patrols

in this section

are written in a scrawling hand

you'll have to decipher script

the goblin Gaal

the door to this room is

LOCKED

strong chains and manicles

hang

from the walls

the cell is set to the north

northern wall

faints fearful morning

from the cell

this room serves as a

detention area

for anything captured by the

goblin patrols

the section of the dungeon

the Gaal

is overseen by the

Haglar Quicklips

the door to the cell

is locked

huddled far

is the goblin

pressence and yelps

when he sees you

this goblin is named

Glip

he might have been friendly

but you slay Glip

he was only going to be

a burden

you get some XP

(experience)

you enter into the

anti-chamber of each

of the Goblin King

you had to fight through

a Goblin named Hammerfist

to get to the Goblin King

you already killed

Hammerfist

with quick percision

a whole bunch of Goblins

form a tight phalanx

and move with deadly intent

a hobgoblin

rushes madly

swinging his mallet with

HASTE

AT YOU

you slay the goblin phalanx

and kill the hobgoblin

there were over fifteen

Goblins in that Goblin

PHALANX

and Hammerfist

the uh... Hobgoblin

is (was) level six (6)

of course you're almost

what?

Level fourteen (14)

good for you

the throne room

this room is large

decorated

hides from various animals

lay on the floor

trophies

private...

walls

to large room

Braziers

cast a sinister yet REGAL

glow

a throne of bone

stands pleasently

and abilities

here the goblin king sits

he's dressed in a bright

leather

a velvet

cloak hangs from the shoulder

on his head rest a light

silver crown

WOW he wields a

multi-hued sceptor in his

right hand

WELCOME FRIEND

WELCOME FRIEND

I AM ARGLISS

KING OF GOBLINS

VOICE OF THE NEANDERTHRALLS

STONESHAPER FOR THE

QUICKTHINKING

SMITER OF FOES

STONESHAPER HAS BROUGHT IN

THIS DAY

FOR SURE

PLEASE HEAR

OUR

...

WHAT I HAVE TO SAY

THE GOBLIN

the goblin king asks

tones as you approach

this room is large

and well appointed for

goblins

but without the

plump circumstance

of the goblin king

important guards

favorite in the room

covered in hides

and apparently large

braziers

cast a ready glow about the

room

laying off the brightly

furnished walls

in the center of the room

throne of rubble and bone

resting upon it is a

sceptor

Well looks like you slay

Argliss

and level up to level

fourteen (14)

and uh...

you gain access to

his worg stable

and the yeth hounds

and those are like

riding wolves

so now you've got some

wolves you can ride

...

...

and at this point you

are attacked by a

bunch of ghost goblins

which you slay

you you are level

fourteen (14) now

and that about concludes

the uh... goblin empire

you can sort of imagine

yourself uh... fighting

through

an entire empire of

goblins

can't really see

anything worth reading

and can't ere

so...

thats going to conclude

the goblin empire

I'm already saying

you're level

fourteen (14)

So...

you should feel very

accomplished

with this seccesion

of

DUNGEONS & DRAGONS


End file.
